


Reunited

by SilenceOfTheCookies



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mordern AU, Other, covid is over, no more quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCookies/pseuds/SilenceOfTheCookies
Summary: The quarantine was finally over, and you finally got to see your boyfriend again.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none!

After checking you had your phone, wallet and keys one final time, you exited the house and walked towards to bus stop. It almost felt like you were doing something that you weren’t supposed to do. That’s what a year of quarantine does to you, you supposed. You did still bring your hand sanitizer and your mask, just in case the bus got busy, but mostly out of habit.

It was finally over. The stupid pandemic was gone and everyone was free to go see their loved ones again. To go outside and do things again. Of course, the moment you heard that, you were about to call your boyfriend, but he was just a second faster than you.

_“Y/N! Are you watching the news?!”  
“I am!”  
“We can see each other again!”  
“Yes!”  
“So we’re meeting up tomorrow, right?”  
“Obviously!”  
“The park next to my house?”  
“At 11?”  
“I’ll be waiting for you!  
“I’ll be there!”  
_

The call was short and it was just pure enthusiasm. One year of barely being able to see each other. One year of only being able to see and hear each other via video calls. And now, after a year of hardship and patience, you were able to see each other again in person. Due to your excitement, the bus ride felt it took twice as long as it actually did. You kept checking the time on your phone, counting down the minutes until you’d be able to see Ace again.

Finally the bus arrived at your stop. Once the door opened, you saw Ace standing there at the stop, waiting for you with open arms. You jumped through the door straight into his strong arms. Ace let out a groan from the impact but managed to catch you and not fall over. Burying your head in Ace’s chest, you felt the tears welling up in your eyes. He was really here. These were his arms around you. This was his chest you were leaning your head against. You took a few deep breaths to keep yourself from bursting out into tears and tried to push yourself as much into Ace’s chest as you could. Feeling his arms tighten around you as well, you were happy to know he missed you just as much.

After a few minutes of just holding each other, you finally peeled yourself away from Ace’s chest just enough to look up at his face. He looked down at you with so much love and adoration and you felt the tears come back. Leaning down, Ace pressed his lips to yours, pouring all of his emotions into the kiss. How much he loved you, how much he missed you, how happy he was to finally be able to see you again. Once he broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead to yours and just stayed like that for a while.

“Is this a dream, Y/N?” You chuckled at his question.  
“No, Ace. This is real.”  
“So it’s a dream come true then. Even better.” Ace grinned.  
“Guess we had the same dream then.”  
“Great minds think alike.”

Another short but sweet kiss was shared before you finally managed to tear away from each other. Ace held out his hand to you and you took it without hesitation. He guided you to the park where the two of you would always walk. Walking here had become a habit over the years. It was the perfect way to get some fresh air and to continue spending some time together. You’d often walk the same paths, and either your hands or arms would always be connected. Sometimes you spoke a lot, sometimes you walked in silence.

Today was not a walk spent in silence. Ace couldn’t stop talking about how happy he was that this was all over. He had so many plans of what to do now that you finally could again, and the two of you discussed every single one of them. The twinkle in his eyes when talking about his plans was so endearing, and you almost felt bad to remind him that the both of you had to work as well, so you couldn’t do everything in the coming month. Nothing could destroy his spirit today though, and he claimed he had plans enough to last you the coming year.

“Hey, Y/N?”  
“What?”  
“I really, really love you.”  
“I really, really love you too, Ace.”  
“That’s good… Hey, we just had a really bad year, think the coming year is going to be a really good one?”  
“Well, it can’t get worse than last year?”  
“You’re right… but this time it’s going to be a good year, I can feel it!”

You smiled at his confidence. Good or bad, as long as you had Ace by your side the coming year, you were sure you’d be happy.


End file.
